Love's Feather
by Moonlightprincess002
Summary: Rainbow Dash attends her first wonderbolts aerial show in Manehatten. But when Soarin asks her something that ruins both her show and friendship with him. Now she tries to find a way to fix it and learn his question's true meaning. At the same time Soarin reveals the answer for her by a single feather...


Love's Feather

By: Moonlightprincess002

It was going to be her first show. For the Manehattan Carnival's opening, the wonderbolts were there. And Rainbow Dash maybe had the most important duty, finishing the grand ending with her sonic rainboom.

This was her opportunity of her life so she couldn't let anything go her way. Everything seemed by her side at the first time but there was only one problem. Soarin...

* * *

 _1498..._

 _1499..._

 _1500..._

 _"Ah finally... " she murmured. She'd been doing wing push-ups since the morning. Dash grabbed the water bottle and was about take first sip when Soarin called her name._

 _"Hey Dash!"_

 _"Hi Soarin! " She took a sip from her water. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Oh just wanted to see your progress. So how's it going? " He simply said._

 _"It's pretty good. I was taking a break."_

 _"O-okay."_

 _Neither of them spoke for a while. An awkward silence covered them. But Soarin was doing this on purpose. He cleared his throat, focused on the rainbow mare. Then broke the silence._

 _"Um Dash, I was wondering, If you've time after training ... Would you like to g-go to the Plume de l'amour? " He asked nervously._

 _Rainbow's eyes widened and blushed. Did he really want to go to the fanciest restaurant in Manehattan? This place was so popular with couples. Was he inviting her that kind of meaning?!_

 _"I... I-I..." she bit her lip. "Look at the time. Gotta go!"_

 _She quickly flew away and left a worried and shocked Soarin behind._

After that event they barely saw eachother and didn't talk at all. Rainbow lost her attention and at the show her chance turned into a disaster.

* * *

It's been just few days from the accident. She was stuck with a nearly broken wing and a bruise in this room. Thanks to Soarin she didn't get worse injuries. Dash tapped her chin. How could he still save her after all things happened? Soarin'd acted courageous enough to ask her on a date. He came her with his determination , feelings and everything. However, what has she done? Running away... Like a coward. This wasn't her... This wasn't Rainbow Danger Dash...

What if things're going worse? Or the worst What if their friendship end? She sighed and looked at the window. The clouds were scattered like powder dust which meant it was windy, her favourite weather. Right now she truly wanted to soar along with them. To start over and fix this problem. He hadn't deserved it, they didn't deserve it... Because he was much better than that.

' I have to try at least, maybe he forgives me. He's different from the colts I know. He's kind, understanding and a goofball sometimes... ' she giggled ' Also affectionate too. It really reflects to his perfect emerald eyes- ' her cheeks grew hotter. 'Erase it! Erase it stupid brain! '

Suddenly she startled by a knock.

"Come in" Dash said. Adjusting her position.

Door slowly opened. It was no one other than Soarin.

"Soarin what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry for I haven't come earlier." he placed a multicolored flowers bunch on the table." Well, how have you been? Feeling better?"

"You can say that but I'd been better."

Her eyes darted to a shiny, small box in his wing. She examined it closer, it was plain shaped maybe a frame or something. Soarin noticed and handed to her.

"Um this is for you" he rubbed back of his head. "I thought there's nothing so much to do here. Hope you like it."

It was "Daring Adventure Chronicles" the first special edition book of Daring Do. She was expecting for this more than 6 months.

"OMG! Thank you Soarin. I was really looking forward to it." she hugged the book tightly.

"No problem Dash." he chuckled." I can read it, if you want."

"I guess that'd be good." she lightly blushed.

He took the book and began to read. She closed her eyes and listened every word carefully. His voice, it was like droplets on water, serene and shrill... By hearing it, was caressing her ears.

For the first time in several days she felt clouds blown away. He'd rescued her from boredom just as Sun's appearance after the storm. A pleasant warmth flowed inside her like when she drinks hot cider. Despite her rejection and cowardice, he was standing by her side again. Like he always did.

Rainbow couldn't help but wondered. Why was he doing this? Why did he want it? Was that loyalty or friendship? No it was more than that...  
She didn't sense that only now. The races they made -that Soarin usually lost- , the bets they made about who's the best flier and even in those luxury celebrity events she didn't use to... It was such as everytime they shared.

She smirked slightly. She didn't want to admit to herself but she was enjoying to see him in her shadow. Whenever she was with him a rainboom was exploding inside her and separating through, making her glow. Her mind was lifting and her heart was taking the control. She sensed that she'd drifted to a whole new world, a world that she can be whatever she desires...

Suddenly she opened her eyes. Her breath hitched in. Wow girls were right that she is a slowpoke when it comes to emotions. Maybe... Was it possible? Could she have feelings for him?!... Realisation hit her like a sound wall. Her heart fluttered as a little bird trying to escape. Her face turned to a bright scarlet. She stared at him uneasily for a long time.

"Dash, are you listening?" he raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh yeah" she grinned sheepishly and yawned.

He went back to last page. Night was falling to Equestria, Luna's silver moon switched with Celestia's sun. Soarin kept reading for a while. Her eyelids began to grow heavier. Dash's head rolled next to the bed, she was almost hitting it but instantly jumped. Unconsciousness was getting stronger. Soon she gave up and fell forward.

A pair of hooves caught her. It was Soarin, he gently laid her. Everything had happened all at once. He didn't figure out what was going on however, she was so normal when he arrived. He came closer, watching the sight of cyan mare. She was snoring like a newborn filly.  
"Oh Dash..." he whispered letting out a small chuckle.

She was like another pony asleep, so innocent and defenceless... Each colour of her rainbow mane was extending on the pillow. Moonlight was outlining her features more. He adducted his nose to her mane. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled his nostrils.

Soarin couldn't help but found himself nuzzling. It was mesmerizing, he smelled again and again. A few seconds later he heard her moan. He decided to leave her alone. She had to be tired after the incident. Soarin sighed deeply. He wished that he could do it when she's awake and say how much he cares about her, how much he loves her...

The last time he tried fate played against him. If he can't say it, well he could tell her in another way but how?... Then an idea popped in his mind. He was going to show her his feelings by the help of an old tradition.

He opened a wing and picked a small feather. Slowly placed it behind her ear. Soarin gave her a one last glance, lightly leaned and placed a sweet, soft kiss on her forehead.

 _A single feather remained as a sign of love._


End file.
